Inuyasha and the New Moon
by Tigre de Soleil
Summary: It's the new moon once again, and Inuyasha is a human once more. But this moon holds dark secrets, and Inuyasha is in grave danger! Will he survive, of fall to the Curse of the New Moon! PG: Mild LanguageUm...I've been busy with school work and all since
1. Inuyasha and the New Moon: Chapter 1

**Inuyasha and the New Moon**

Chapter 1

          "Dammit! Another new moon!" said Inuyasha. He was _definitely not happy. His long white hair had turned black. His fangs and demonic ears were gone. Actually, those things didn't really matter to him. The point __was that he was weak. Inuyasha hated feeling weak. It felt as if he were incompetent. So, he usually stayed hidden until dawn came._

          "Don't you think that you should stay hidden, Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.

          "Whaddya you know?! You're just a stupid girl!" yelled Inuyasha. This made Kagome extremely angry. Inuyasha could see what she was about to do.

          "Wait! I didn't mean…"

          "SIT!" And Inuyasha was down, his face jammed into the ground by the powerful spell. 

          "Was that really necessary?!" yelped Inuyasha angrily.

          "Hmph! What do _I _know, I'm just a stupid _girl_!" said Kagome as she stormed away.

          "I think you've blown it again Inuyasha," said Shippou. "You should go apologize."

          "Apologize for what!" yelled Inuyasha. "I didn't do anything to her! I'm not apologizing for something I didn't do!" Sango sighed. She snatched up Shippou and set him on Kirara.

          "Don't mess with Inuyasha tonight, he's angry because he's human," she said. Miroku sat up and finally decided to do something.

          "You really _should_ be hiding though Inuyasha. There are demons out just waiting to kill you," he said calmly. Inuyasha looked like he was about to say something, but one fiery look from Sango shut him up. He went back to the tiny, cramped cave to hide.

          It was Miroku's turn to keep watch. He scanned the ground in the dark, looking for demons. What he found was not just one demon, but thousands marching towards them. Horrified, he darted towards Sango to tell her the news.

          "Demons!" he whispered. "Thousands of them! What are we going to do?"

          "Inuyasha cannot fight, and both of us cannot take on thousands of demons alone. Find Kagome, we must run!" she said urgently. Shippou was sitting near them, thinking hard. When Miroku ran off to get Kagome, he finally dredged up what memory he was looking for.

          "I remember now!" he said excitedly to Sango. "I know where we can go to be safe!"

          "Where?" asked Sango.

          "A place called Enchanted Peak."

          "Why is it named that?" Sango asked questioningly. 

          "Thousands of years ago," Shippou began. "A demon named Kirolo cursed the third new moon. Because he felt that certain half-demons were weak, he made the curse so that certain types of demons would set out on the third new moon to kill all the half-demons."

          "That's terrible!" exclaimed Sango.

          "Yeah, it is. But, a bunch of demons gave their life's energy to create a safe have for humans and half-demons alike. They named that place 'Enchanted Peak'."

          "Where is it?"

          "Five miles northwest from here. You will know it once you see it." Just then, Miroku returned with Kagome. Shippou went and got Inuyasha

          "We have a destination," announced Sango. "We are going to the safe haven, Enchanted Peak!"


	2. Inuyasha and the New Moon: Chapter 2

**Inuyasha and the New Moon**

Chapter 2

          Inuyasha trudged along muttering things like 'too long of a walk' and 'safe haven, like I need one!'. Kagome eyed him questioningly, wondering if he was ever going to apologize. 'He's not and you know it!' she thought to herself. She sighed and walked along looking at the ground. 'Just once' she thought. 'I wish that I could hear an apology from him'. But she forgave him silently anyway. She wondered why she could forgive him so easily, but decided not to ask herself that question. Some things are just best left alone.

          "Hurry!" whispered Miroku. "The demons are catching up!" Sango snatched a look behind her and to her dismay, a horde of demons were steadily approaching. She urged the group to go faster. In no time, they were running to keep out of the sights of the demons. Even Inuyasha knew that he could not take on that many demons in his current state. Suddenly, a strange, purple glow was appearing on the horizon. 

          "We're almost there!" exclaimed Shippou. "Enchanted Peak is but a mile away!" The group slowed down a bit in relief.

          "I smell human flesh!" yelled a demon behind them. "It's coming from just ahead!"

          "Come on, it might be a stupid half-demon!" yelled another. The group looked at one another, and then began to run.

          "Kirara!" yelled Sango. The once small cat suddenly became a huge hulking demon. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku jumped on. Shippou was left to turn into a bird of something of the kind. 

          "Thanks a lot for waiting!" he skwaked. He perched on Kirara's head, and went back to normal. Just then, a demon flew up and knocked Kagome and Inuyasha off Kirara. 

          "Aaaaaahhhh!" they both screamed on the way down. Kirara tried valiantly to save them, but she was too late. Luckily, they both landed on a soft pad of dirt, and were unharmed. For the moment, at least.

          "Hmmm… Fresh meat!" said the first demon.

          "I call the legs of the girl!" said the second. Kagome drew her bow and arrow, and Inuyasha pulled out his sword.

          "Oh, so you intend to fight us do you?" the first demon said. "Well, you won't last very long. You are merely humans." That was true. They _were_ merely humans standing up to thousands of demons. Kagome looked over the horizon to see a limping Kirara coming towards them.

          "Kirara can't fly!" whispered Kagome to Inuyasha. "What are we going to do?!" Inuyasha was fuming by now at the thought of being called 'merely human'. 

          "I'll tell you what we'll do!" he said. Then, he stood up and announced. "We fight!" Inuyasha sliced through one demon with his nicked sword and began on another. Kagome was killing four or five demons per arrow. To her dismay, Inuyasha brought her bloody arrows right back to her, for her to reuse. The demons, surprised at the humans' audacity, were stunned for a few precious moments. When they recovered and began to fight back, Kirara and the others joined the fray and cleared a pathway towards the glowing purple light.

          "Run for it!" yelled Sango, and that's just what they did. They ran swiftly towards the purple light, forgetting their fatigue. They ran for their lives.


	3. Inuyasha and the New Moon: Chapter 3

**Inuyasha and the New Moon**

Chapter 3

Their legs hurt, their lungs burned, and sweat clouded their eyes, but Inuyasha and his friends continued to run. It was still a mile until they would get to the purple glow. 'Getting chased by a horde of demons is sure incentive to run faster!' Miroku thought. If it hadn't been for a recent encounter with Naraku's poison insects, he would use the ever-growing hole in his hand to suck them all in.

"Damn you Naraku!" Miroku said aloud.

"Save your breath!" said Sango. "We still have a half a mile to go!" This was true. They _did _still have a ways to go.

"Wait a minute…" said Shippou. "Where's Kirara?" Kirara was nowhere in sight. But they had no time to wonder where Kirara was, for they had to run from their impending doom.

At a quarter of a mile away, they could see the purple shield over the gigantic mountain ahead. The demons were gaining on them, and they couldn't run any faster.

"Dammit!" said Inuyasha. "I'm so tired!"

"I don't think I can run any more!" said the exhausted Kagome.

"We _have to keep going!" said Sango in earnest. "We're almost there!"_

"Besides!" said Miroku. "I can't die now! I _still_ don't have a son to take my place!" Inuyasha and friends would have fallen over anime style, but they were too busy running. And it was lucky for Miroku that Sango was running, because at that moment, she desperately wanted to smack him on his perverted head.

Just then, a demon grabbed Kagome's ankle, and dragged her back into the crowd of demons.

"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha. He stopped and turned around to face the demons.

"Bastards!" he yelled. "Let her go!"

"Oh, I see we've hit a hot spot, haven't we?" said Demon 1. He grabbed Kagome by the hair.

"Inu…yasha…" said Kagome weakly. Her face was scratched and a bruise was already forming on her arm. Suddenly, Sango's weapon flew from out of nowhere and took down about ten demons at once.

Inuyasha took his chance and dashed out to save Kagome. Kirara finally appeared and ran next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha held Kagome and leapt onto Kirara. The others joined him on Kirara and Kirara bounded towards the purple glow.

They were safe! Inside the purple glow, they could finally rest for a bit. 

"Are you a half demon?" a strange guy asked Inuyasha.

"Yeah, so what!" said Inuyasha testily.

"Hey! No need to get angry!" said the strange guy. "I am too. My name's Kilaro."

"Yeah, hi," said Inuyasha.

"Don't worry Kilaro," said Kagome. "He's usually like this."

"I understand," said Kilaro. "Anyway, since you are a half demon…um…"

"Inuyasha," said Inuyasha.

"Ah, Inuyasha. We half demons have formulated a plan to fight the demons that want to kill us."


	4. Inuyasha and the New Moon: Chapter 4

**Inuyasha and the New Moon**

Chapter 3

          Inuyasha was being led by Kilaro to a hidden alcove. There, men and women of all sizes and shapes were sitting, apparently waiting for Kilaro.

          "Kilaro!" said one man. "We've been waiting for you to get back! So what's the plan, and who's this?"

          "This is Inuyasha," said Kilaro. The noise in the room immediately stopped. Everyone in the room got closer to Inuyasha.

          "_The_ Inuyasha?" one half-demon asked.

          "The one who has the amazing sword Tetsusaiga?" asked another. 

          "I wish _I _had that sword!" said a dreamy voice.

          "Yeah, so what," said Inuyasha. "I'm Inuyasha." Inuyasha drew his sword. 

          "This is Tetsusaiga," he said. "It doesn't work when I'm human though. If _any _one of you tries to steal it, I will turn into a killing machine and wreak havoc until I get it back." 

          Everyone in the room gasped. Some of the more wishful half-demons looked sullen and a little scared.

          "Ah!" said Kilaro. "So what they say _is true." Silence reigned over the room once again. Inuyasha felt hundreds of eyes look him up and down._

          "So what about this 'plan' Kilaro?" asked Inuyasha.

          "Oh yeah! The plan!" said Kilaro. "Well, I'd have to tell you the contents of the spell first." Kilaro then pulled out a scroll of paper. He handed it to Inuyasha. Inuyasha then unfurled to scroll and read:

          _The curse of the new moon was made a few hundred years ago. The demon Kirolo set the curse because a human with unnatural strength tricked him into thinking that she was a demon. Together, they had a half-demon son. When Kirolo found out, he was so angry that he decided that all half-demons should die. He chose demons that he knew would give a particularly gruesome and messy death to the half-demon to be assassins. After watching his half-demon son for a few years, he found that on new moons, his son was weak and fully human. Kirolo then decided that half-demons should die at their weakest, when they were human. So, he set the curse to strike on the third new moon, every five years. The curse would continue to strike until every single half-demon was dead. _

_          A rebellion of demons started. Demons with children that were half-human began to get angry when their children were killed because of the curse. Some demons were even forced to kill their own children when the curse struck. The demons tried to break the curse, but it was no use. The curse can only be broken by the half-demons themselves. So, the rebels (which numbered over a thousand) gave their life's energy to create a shield in which the half-demons could hide._

"Ok," said Inuyasha. "So how are we going to break this dumb curse?"

          "Well, I've found out how," said Kilaro. "All we have to do is infuse ourselves with the shield that protects us and we will turn back into half-demons. A priestess with a half-demon relative re-created the curse to say that if a half-demon killed at least twenty demons on the new moon, the curse would be lifted. Kirolo only let her do this because he knew that all half-demons were human on the new moon."

          "Oh!" said Inuyasha. "So the shield has the same effect as the sun after the new moon!"

          "Yes!" said Kilaro. "Now all we need is for the priestess that we have here to say the words to infuse all the half-demons with the shield"

          "Priestess?" asked the confused Inuyasha. A woman's form appeared in the shadows. She stepped into the light.

          "Kikyo!"

                              

*Author's Note: Alcove is a secluded room. Also, that was Inuyasha talking at the end in case you didn't know.*


	5. Inuyasha and the New Moon: Chapter 5

**Inuyasha and the New Moon**

Chapter 5

"What are you doing here…Kikyo?" asked Inuyasha. 

"Well, I'm certainly not here for you," said Kikyo. "I'm here because I fell into the path of those demons, and they will kill anyone who gets in their way. So, I must do anything I can to destroy them." But Inuyasha wasn't really listening to a word Kikyo was saying. His 'Protect Kikyo' mode had already taken over. Suddenly, Kikyo started moving towards the exit. Inuyasha started to move towards her, but Kagome blocked his way.

"Hey!" yelled Inuyasha angrily.

"Hell-o!" yelled Kagome. "The meeting!" But, once again, Inuyasha wasn't listening. Kagome watched him go after Kikyo, and started to get REALLY angry.

"SIT BOY!" she yelled. Inuyasha was slammed to the ground so hard, it left a hole where his head landed! He sat up with a bloody nose.

"Hey!" he said testily. "I AM human you know!" Inuyasha looked at Kilaro, who was getting red in the face. 

"What's wrong with you…?" he asked. Kilaro immediately burst out laughing, the other people in the room following suit. When the laughter subsided, Kilaro began the meeting again.

"The procedure will commence in…one hour," stated Kilaro. "Kikyo will stand outside the shield and say the words that will infuse us with the shield. After that, we must kill all the demons."

"Wait a minute," said Inuyasha. "Kikyo will be OUTSIDE! It's not safe out there!" 

"No worries Inuyasha!" said Kilaro. She'll be close enough to the shield to be protected." That satisfied Inuyasha, and he went back to mulling over how he would slice the demons outside to ribbons. The hour passed and all the half-demons followed Kilaro and Kikyo to the edge of the shield. Kilaro handed Kikyo a scroll of paper, and Kikyo stepped outside of the shield.

_"Let the shield of fire and ice, awaken the power of demon's sacrifice. Give the Halflings the power which comes with the sun, and let the curse be undone!"_

The shield disappeared in a flash of purple light and high winds blew all around. The half-demons were all surrounded in a glowing purple light. Claws lengthened, fangs grew, and all changed as the half-demons gained power. As suddenly as the light came, it was gone and the half-demons had all regained their natural strength.

"CHARGE!!!!" yelled Kilaro…and the fight began!


End file.
